Improbable, mais vrai
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Quand certaines personnes sont curieuse ça donne...
1. Chapter 1

**Kawii-chan : Voici ce que sa donne quand vous avez un petit esprit dérenger comme le mien.**

* * *

Lavi s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Komui tenait tellement à la chaster de sa soeur. Un jour, en passant par la chambre de Lenalee, prit de curiositer par les bruits provenant de la chambre de celle-ci, Lavi ouvrit la porte sur un Komui prenant des photos de sa chère petite soeur nu entrain de se faire des choses pas très catholiques avec des jouets non plus catholique...

* * *

**J'aimerais beaucoup savoir si ça vous a plu, car si oui j'en metterais d'autre sur d'autre personnages et si sa vous a en mer*** bin j'en ferait plus.**

**Tourlou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawii-chan : Re coucou... Vous dites mais voyons ont l'avait pas enterré celle-là et bien non elle est vivante! AHAHAH!( Désoler... Petit moment de folie)**

**Merci à Le Rossignol Gris pour ta review j'ai vraiment apprécié et je dit aussi merci à Suzuki-Ch4n pour ses commentaires qui m'aide beaucoup.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise et en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

* * *

Bien des gens se posait une et même question : Comment au grand comment les scientifiques faisaient pour ne pas mourir de tout leur travail**(1)**... Alors notre Lapin préféré décida de tirer un trait sur cette question en allant faire sa petite enquête. Après quelques mois de travaille acharné Lavi l'eu **ENFIN** trouvé! En fais la réponse n'était nulle autres que eux non plus ne faisait pas leur boulot et comme le grand intendant eux aussi faisait autres chose de leur supposer journée de travail...

* * *

**1. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Komui, le pauvre est trop occupé à faire des photos porno de sa chère petite soeur.**

**Voila! Le Prochain chapitre (si vous voulez encore de cette fic. ) sera publier demain... À moins que je ne meurt d'une maladie relier au chocolat.**

**Tourlou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawii-chan : J'ai appris hier que le chocolat ne tuait pas. 0_0 (La preuve je suis là!:P)**

**Yû-chan :Tch...Mais qu'elle taré celle-là...**

**Kawii-chan : Mais voyons Yû quel est ce langage vulgaire, Tiedoll ne ta pas élevé comme cela il me semble.**

**BANG!**

**Yû-chan : C'est bien fait pour toi... Tch maintenant j'dois me taper tout le boulot et dire bonne lecture... Pas possible,je débite pas une connerie pareille...**

* * *

Petit Extra du rapport : Les scientifiques ne sont pas mort de travail... Mais comment est-ce possible?

En fais pendant leurs temps d'inoccupation les scientifiques allaient dans un bunker HYPER, MÉGA secret appelé du nom de code stdkacp**.( Le streap tease de Kanda and Chaoji power!)**

Après avoir **(Enfin)** fini son rapport Lavi décida de garder sa découverte pour lui seul**(1)** et nota sur le bas en petit petit caractère : Aller demander à Yû de lui faire l'amour**(2)**... Et si je ne reviens pas...

Il ne put jamais écrire la fin de cette phrase du à un groupe de scientifiques non identifié l'emmenant dans leur bunker HYPER, MÉGA secret pu si secret pour un soit disant dossier capture du Lapin MÉGA sexy.

* * *

**1. Mais voyons Lavi nous aussi on veut voir Kanda se déhancher à moitier nu devant nous XD.**

**2. C'est tout à fait intéligent, si Kanda est capable de faire de la dance de poteau je voirais pas pourquoi il ne serait pas capable de nous faire un petit lemon.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, si oui le prochain chapitre vous attendera demain.**

**Sur ce, tourlou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawii-chan : Profitez que je n'est rien à dire de stupide pour commencer à lire... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bookman cherchais son apprenti depuis déjà quelques jours, mais comment fasait-il pour lui échapper et habituellement son apprenti revenait toujours quelques heures plus tard après lui avoir échappé ... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouva un dossier dans le bureau du commandant Reever qu'il su ce qui était arrivé à son élève.

_Dossier : Lapin MÉGA sexy._

_Nous avons neutralisé l'agent secret du nom de Lavi le lapin sautiant. Le neutraliser et lui faire garder le secret fut simple... Nous avons simplement demandé à Kanda de lui faire un streap tease qu'il accepta volontier, et oui Kanda avait toujours eu un faible pour l'usagi... En fais c'est du à son faible pour le rouquin qu'il nous fut facile d'appater celui-ci pour lui faire faire du streap tease. Il faut dire que nous, les scientifiques, avons cherché très lontemps pour trouver de quoi faire accepter le japonais._

Quand Bookman eu fini de lire le dossier de Reever, il décida que finalement il n'allait pas aider son apprenti, car de un, que son élève soit capturé par une bande d'attarder mental ne lui dérengais pas beaucoup et en faite c'étais bien fait pour lui.**(Pour Lavi)** De deux, son apprenti était surement capable de se sortir de là en utilisant son unique neurone. De trois, il se fesait trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie et de quatre, il avait déjà bien assez de boulot comme ça, comme par exemple aller lire un bon porno tranquille dans sa chambre...

* * *

**La suite ne sera surement pas pour demain, car je n'est pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 vu que j'ai refais en entier ce chapitre et que j'aime bien avoir une avance des chapitres écrit sur papier pour pouvoir bien enligner mes idées. Sur ce, à la prochaine.**

**Tourlou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kawii–chan : Coucou! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un jour notre Moyashi national avait pour but de faire chier Kanda plus que d'habitude du à une mauvaise **(Très)** blague, si l'ont pouvaient l'appeler ainsi, Mais ayant pour la première fois en son cerveau interieur une panne de courrant pour le sujet : Mais comment faire chier Bakanda au cheveux de crotte... Qui avait toujours bien marché, très bien d'ailleurs et peut-être même un peu trop ... Enfin bref, Allen décida d'aller voir un expert en la matière pour régler son problème d'importance capital. Une fois rendu chez l'expert qui n'était nulle autre que Lavi, il cogna comme un détraqué en criant des : OUVRE LA PORTE ESPÈCE DE CHOSE QUI ME SERT DE MEILLEUR AMI! Après disons une heure plus tard le meilleur ami en question décida enfin se lever de son lit pour aller ouvrir à la pousse de soja. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ces que Allen avait décider de passer au choses sérieuses en défoncant la porte d'un coup d'épaule bien placé et lui non plus n'avait pas prévu de rentrer à travers la porte pour aller s'écraser dans son meilleur ami... Après s'être à peu près remi le Lapin demmanda à la pousse de soja pourquoi il était venu.

**Après le long et endormant blah blah d'Allen.**

- Hum je vois alors tu as besion de l'aide d'un maître, esclave.

- Oui et... Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler esclave!

- Ouais pourquoi?

- Je te rappel que je suis ton meilleur ami et pas ton esclave!**(Pas d'allusion au sex s'il vous plais.)**

- Bon bah, dans se cas je suppose que tu n'as pas besion de mon aide, j'vais me recoucher a+.

Avec un gros soupir Allen lui répondu :

- Allons y pour l'esclave...

* * *

**Voilà chères lectrices!(Regarde au cas ou il y aurais un gars qui se serait perdu :P) Le chapitre étais supposer être beaucoup plus long, même que j'ai du le séparer en trois partit pour être capable de l'écrire aujourd'hui ( Il faut dire que de retapper les texts à l'ordi sais pas mon fort, je préfère papier.)**

**Ceux qui ce disent, mais voyons Lavi n'était pas enfermé dans le bunker et bien il en est sortit après avoir juré ne rien dire. (Je trouvais rien de (super)marrant à écrire avec ce sujet et sa ralentissait l'histoire alors j'ai décider de ne pas le publier.)**

**Tourlou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kawii-chan : Ceux qui sont exper en français vont surement remarquer que contrairement à d'habitude je n'ai pas beaucoup de fautes dans mon chapitre... Pourquoi grâce à ma merveilleuse cousine qui ma corrigée et qui d'ailleurs a retapée sur microsoft la moitié de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Quand ils partirent nos deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Komui pour voir si premièrement le bouffeur de soba était parti en mission, ce qui leur faciliterait les choses et de deux... Bah, ils s'en souvient plus alors... Étant donné que Kanda n'était pas parti en mission nos deux soldats sucidaires changèrent leurs plans et décidèrent de commencer par espioner Kanda, car ils n'étaient pas suicidaire au point d'entrer dans la chambre du kendoka quand celui-ci était dans la tour et pouvait débarquer à tout moment pour leur aracher leur pauvre petite tête...

Après quelques jours sans qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé de suspect **( Lavi lui fesait tous son possible pour ne pas que Allen découvre au sujet du streap tease parce que sinon il se ferait truicider et pas par un Japonais furieux, mais par des scientifiques pas bien du tout dans leur tête.)**

Après une pause bien méritée, ou plutôt de l'estomac d'Allen, nos deux soldats sucidaires prirent le chemin du réfectoire pour aller manger un bout... Une fois que Lavi eu terminé de manger son repas, il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambres en passant par « hazard » devant le bureau de Reever il entendit des voix ce voulant très discrètent pour ne pas que personnes ne les entendre. Dans la tête de Lavi petite voix basse dans une conversation = Pottins! Comme le petit curieux qu'il était, il se colla l'oreille sur la porte.

- Voilà ton paiment de la semainde dit Reever.

- J'espère qu'ils serons meilleurs que les autres!

-Je les ai regardés et d'après moi tu vas beaucoup les aimer.

-Il vaut MIEUX que tu ais raison! Dit Kanda d'une voix très menaçante en se dirigeant vers la porte.

POV Lavi

« Merde il va me voir, vite il faut que je trouve une cachette... »

Fin POV

* * *

**Voilà! Alors au prochain chapitre.**

**Tourlou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kawii-chan : Bonjour! La créatrice revien d'un long et épuisant week end ou elle a couru trois heures après une chauve-souri et fait des ricochets sur l'eau en tombant de la tube. Mais le point positif est qu'elle est encore vivante! AHAHAHAH!**

* * *

N'ayant pas trouvé de cachette Lavi alla plus loin pour faire croire qu'il fesait que passer par là.

- Salut Yû-chan!

- Tch! Ques que tu veux?

- Un gros calin!

- ... Dit-il avec des rougeurs bien présente sur ses joue.

- Dit moi yû que fais tu avec ces videos?

- R-rien pourquoi?

- Laisse moi voir.

- M-même pas en rêve Baka! Dit-il en sortant Mugen de son foureau pour aller la nicher sous le cou du rouquin.

- S'IL TEUUUHHH PLAIIIIIT YÛ-CHAN!

- ... Dit il en s'en allant

**Plus tard dans la chambre d'Allen.**

- De quoi voulais tu me parler Lavi! Dit-il très mécontant de s'être fait dérenger en plein ébat amoureux par un rouquin.

- MAITRE!

- Quoi... Ah ouais c'est vrai, Maitre Lavi.

- Alors reprenons ESCLAVE!

-...

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrais nous aider dans notre mission!

- Vraiment!

- Oui, je sais je suis ecceptionel!

- OH NON!

- QUOI ! Dit-Lavi soudainement paniqué.

- UN DEUXIÈME KOMUI EST NÉ, TOUSSE AU HABRIT!

Lavi qui n'avait pas compris qu'Allen parlait de lui se planqua sous le lit.

- Euh... Lavi...

- VITE ALLEN PLANQUE TOI!

- Ces de toi que je parlais...

- Ah bon?

-...

- Alors si ce n'est que moi je ne vois pas la raison de me planquer.

- ... -_-

- Bon comme je le disais tentôt, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait bien changer notre vie!

- Lavi arrête de...

- Mais quel est ce language vulgaire, je ne t'es pas élevé de cette manière il me semble, esclave!

- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Alors, Maitre Lavi pourriez vous arrêter de tourner autour du pot et accoucher.

- DES VIDEOS!

- QUOI DES FOUTU VIDEO! TU M'AS DÉRENGÉ EN PLEINE ACTION AVEC CROSS POUR ME DIRE QUE T'AS TROUVÉ DES VIDEO!

- Ouaip!

- ...

- Bon bien maintenant il faut que je te laisse.

- Hein?

- Comme tu l'as dit tentôt je suis Komui junior alors je me dois d'aller fabriquer un Koumuyuvi. MOUAHAHAHAHAH! Dit-il en riant comme un certain scientifique savait si bien le faire...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé sur ce, Tourlou!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kawii-chan : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Allen eu enfin trouvé Lavi, qui en passant était entrain de surveiller l'entrer de la salle d'entrainement pour ne pas que personne n'y entre pour violer son Yû-chan... Enfin bref, quand Allen l'eu enfin retrouvé il lui fit un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits quand se fut fais nos deux chose suicidaire allèrent en direction de la chambre du japonais...

- Bon ques qu'ont fait maintenant Lavi, euh, je veux dire maitre.

- Tu reste là et je vais chercher les videos.

- Je ne peux pas aider?

- Oui garde la porte.

- Oui chef!

POV LAVI

« On dirait qu'il a retenu la leçon, il faut dire que le fouet a été d'une grande aide. »

FIN POV

- MOUAHAHAH!

- O_O

Quand son hystérie fut enfin passé du à un gros coup de pied d'Allen dans le cul Lavi se décida à entrer dans la chambre...

En entrant dans la chambre il put y apercevoir un lit, un bureau, une table de nuit ou il y avait une une fleure prisonière d'un méchant sablier et une télévision. Après une dixaines de minutes il trouva enfin de quoi toucher sa curiosité, un coffre ou il y avait une cadenat et une note qui disait : _Touche et je te coupe ce qui te sert de tête sur ce, passe une agréable journée, Kanda_. Trouvant sa découverte plus qu'intérésante il décida de venir chercher les videos plus tard...

**En sortant de la chambre.**

- Tu les as trouvés ?

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé ceci !

- Une boite avec un cadenat et une note dessu?

- Ouais! Bon maintenant tu peux disposer pendant que je trouve de quoi ouvrir cette boite...

* * *

**Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais je vais faire avec...**

**Tourlou.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kawii-chan : Je sait je n'es pas poster hiers, mais je vous ais fait un chapitre un peu plus plus long pour me faire pardonner.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Dite Komui-san aurriez vous de grosse pince capable de fendre du fer?

- Tu tombe à pique mon petit Lapin je vien juste de fabriquer une merveille et j'attendais justement un cobaye...**(O_O)**Dit-il en sortant une espèce de pince avec une centaines de bouttons différents et de couleurs différente, il y en avait tellement que Lavi ne pouvait même pas voir le manche...

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais se truc ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance... Surtout le gros boutton ou il y est inscrit : Ne pas toucher au risque d'y perde la vie sur ce, je souhaite que quelqu'un soit assez idiot pour l'actionner... Non, vraiment il ne sentait pas du tout cette machine ou plutôt ce truc. »

- Merci Komui-san, mais je crois que je vais prendre la traditionnelle.

- Mais voyons il n'y a AUCUN danger venant de ma nouvelle invention... surtout le gros boutton ou il y est écrit ne pas toucher... Par hazard est-ce que tu me croirais asser fou pour mettre la vie d'un PRÉCIEUX exorcistes en danger, hein mon petit Lavi?

- Justement oui!

- Mais voyons Lavi je ne te ferais JAMAIS cela, crois moi tu peux me croire sur parole. =D Dit-il en s'approchant vers Lavi avec un sourire fou, démoniaque, singlé, scientifique, enfin tout ce qui vous ferais fuir quoi.

- Oh mon dieu vous avez vu l'heure, il faut vite que j'aille rejoindre moyashi au refectoire sur ce, j'espère de tout coeur que vou vous masacrer, trancher truicider, tuer, couper avec une de vos bidule et bonne journée. Dit-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou, mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous et yû-chan, Komui verouilla les portes avant qu'il ne puissent franchir la porte.**(À l'aide d'une bidule du nom de : Capture du lapin sautiant, emprunté au commandant Reever.)**

- MOUAHAHAHAHAH!

- MAMAN, YÛ!

**Au même moment dans le refectoire.**

- Dit Lenalee est-ce que c'est mon imagination ou j'ais entendu quelqu'un crier : AU SECOURS Y'A UN SCIENTIFIQUE FOU QUI M'AGRESSE!

- Non ça doit surement être ton imagination.

- Ouais tu as surement raison, il n'y a aucun scientifique fou ici...

- effectivement.

- Ça serais drôle quand même que Lavi se soit fait capturer par un scientifique fou et que ce scientifique fou lui fait pousser une queue et des oreilles de lapin pour ensuite l'envoyer dans la chambre d'un certain kendoka pour qu'il le baise et qu'après le Kendoka l'attache à son lit pour toujours et lui fait l'amour jusqu'a se qu'il en meurt...MOUAHAHAHAH!

- Ses vrai que ce serait exitant

SBAFF!

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Allen!

- Parce que l'auteur m'as demandé de te frapper et elle m'as dit de te dire.

Sort sa petite feuille que l'auteur lui a écrit.

- Va te faire foutre par Chaoji et j'espère qu'il te défoncera et que tu meurs.

- O_O...

- je crois que l'auteur t'aime pas, moi non plus je t'aime pas d'ailleurs, j'aprouve à cent pour cent son mot.

* * *

**Voilà! Désoler pour ceux qui aime Lenalee, mais moi je l'aime pas vraiment... Mais je vous promet que dans cette fic je ne dirais plus rien de méchant sur elle, parce que bon sa suffit le langage vulgaire.**

**Tourlou.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je sais sa fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas publier tout court et je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais je ne peut rien y faire. Déspler.**

**Bonne lecutre!**

* * *

Quand Lavi sortit du bureau de leur intendant, il avait quelque chose de changé… Il était maintenant pris avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin, bref passons, le plus important était qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir ces pince NORMAL, bien important si vous ne voulez pas mourir. Donc, tout heureux d'avoir réussi sa « mission », notre beau rouqu-euh lapin se dirigea vers sa chambre, sous l'œil pervers de certain.

Étant finalement dans sa chambre le lapin déposa la boîte sur son lit et plaça les pince de façon à pouvoir couper du premier coup le cadenas.

- Voilà !

Ni une ni deux le lapin national ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir… Les fameuses vidéos !

- Doublement YEAH ! =D Dit-il en faisant une danse très peu catholique.

Si quelqu'un aurais ouvert la porte, il s'aurait fait d'urgence fait emmener à l'infirmerie pour soigner son saignement de nez ou plutôt sa chute du Niagara, mais puisque que personne du nom de Yû Kanda avait ouvert la porte on s'en fou, alors retournons à nos moutons. . Lavi avait trouver les, selon c'est dire « putain de vidéos» qu'il avait chercher pendant à peine 10 min… **(Lavi : Regard noir)** qu'il avait chercher pendant 10 loooooonnng minutes

Il prit la video la plus récente et la mis dans son dvd. Le cd charga quelques seconde laissant tranquillement apparaître une image très… Choquante pour notre lapin…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé sur ce, à la prochaine =D.**

**Tourlou!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kawii-chan: Voici enfin le contenu des fameuses vidéos.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lavi n'en revenait pas, Kanda se faisait payer en vidéos, mais pas de simples vidéos… Des vidéos de lui! Lui entrain de prendre sa douche, lui entrain deeee… se, heum, branler, lui entrain de faire des rêves mouillés… Enfin bref, le genre de choses que l'ont garde pour soit. Bizarrement le rouquin était loin de trouver ça dégoûtant, même qu'il trouvait ça amusant, car il venait de réaliser que sans le savoir Kanda et lui se couraient après depuis des années et des années sans savoir que dans le fond, ils étaient simplement amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Une fois la vidéo de lui terminé, Lavi en mit une autre, car il était curieux de savoir dans quelles positions embarrassantes qu'il s'était fait prendre à son insu.

La vidéo chargea laissant apparaître cette fois si un Kanda se déhanchant et jouant avec le restes de ses vêtements qui lui restaient, faisant rougir au passage Lavi qui, lui sur la vidéo était assis sur une chaise et on pouvait clairement voir une bosse ornant son pantalon.

Concentré sur le film qu'il regardait, il sauta au plafond quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Lavi?

- O-oui, Allen.

- Je peux entrer?

- A-attend une minute.

En quatrième vitesse, Lavi planqua les vidéos sous son lit et éteignit son lecteur DVD.

- C'es bon, tu peux entrer.

Son jeune ami ne se fit pas prier et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- R-rien du tout.

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu rougis? (Sourire moqueur)

- Euh...

* * *

**Sérieusement je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, peux être que je vais je poster demain vu qu'ont a une fin de semaine de quatre jours, mais je ne promet rien.**

**Tourlou!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kawii-chan: Alors, elle est bonne la fille n'est-ce pas? XP, mais non je me lance de fleurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Alors, tu répond?

- Je… j'étais… Je lisais!

- Ah, vraiment? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais trouvé dans la boîte que tu as pris dans la chambre de ce Bakanda.

- … (Rougis au max)

- Ah, je vois, c'est ça que tu regardais!

- Pas du tout! S'écria t-il rouge comme ses cheveux.

- Alors, ou as tu bien pu les planquer?

Allen chercha un endroit des yeux ou son ami avait pu cacher la fameuse boîte.

- Que suis-je bête! Dit-il en se tapant le front.

- …?

- Je sais ou tu l'as caché, à la même place que Kanda! Sous le lit!

- NON!

- Si!

Repoussant son ami, Allen s'accroupi et tira la boîte jusqu'à lui et pris une vidéo, avant de courir hors de la chambre de son ami, celui-ci à ses traces.

- Dit Lavi vais-je être tordu de rire, ou vais-je être dégoûté? (Rire)

- Rend moi ça tout de suite!

- Hors de question!

Ça y était, il était tout près de sa chambre, mais Lavi lui aussi était près et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de débarrer sa porte. Pas grave il écraserait juste les doigts de son meilleur ami au passage.

La voilà sa porte de chambre! Il rentra vite fait bien fait la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et BANG! Il referma sa porte et boumm, son ami venait de se manger la porte en plein tronche!

- Alors, pas trop de mal? (Mort de rie)

- Va te faire foutre!

- Roh, que de vilain mots XD.

- Merde! S'écria t-il en frappant dans la porte…

* * *

**Kawii-chan: Que va faire Allen?**

**Lavi: Bin regarder la vidéo!**

**Allen: MOUI!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kawii:chan bon bien bonne lecture! ( Elle n'a plus rien a dire vu qu'elle a déja tous dit a l'autre chapitre XD)**

* * *

- Bordel, Allen!

- Quoi? (Tout innocent)

- Rend-moi la vidéo!

- Donne moi une bonne raison.

- C'est hyper personnelle.

- Raison de plus pour que je la regarde.

- La vidéo n'est pas sur Kanda.

- Juste à te voir je l'ai deviné.

- … (Rouge de gêne)

- Bon bien, je vais mettre ça dans le DVD, moi.

- NON! FAIS PAS ÇA! S'IL TE PLAIT! ALLEN!

- Oups… Je l'ai échappé dans le DVD oh et encore oups j'ai appuyer sur play.

- Allen!

Silence… Et quelques minutes plus tard.

- MOUAHAHA!

- Allen!

- Si tu m'aurais dit ce que contenait les vidéos plus tôt j'en aurais pris plus, comme ça ce Bakanda aurais encore plus souffert… (Se frotte les mains avec un sourire sadique sur le visage)

- -_-'

- Je savais pas que Kanda était si pervers, mais dans le fond ce n'est qu'un grand avantage pour moi… Il va SOUUUUFFRIIRRR! MOUAHAH!

-* Si Kanda apprend que c'est moi qui ait sortit les vidéos de sa chambre je suis fini! C'est foutu je vais mourir! Bordel pourquoi ais-je décidé de m'aventurer dans leur chamaillerie, d'abord? J'ai définitivement signé mon arrêt de mort… Mais attendez une minute* (Sourire hyper sadique)

- Tu as maintenant de quoi faire ravaler la fierté de Kanda.

- Oui, pourquoi. Dit-il en calmant son rire hystérique

- Que dirais-tu si je te donnerais le reste de la boîte.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment… Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Je veux qu'en aucun cas Kanda sache que j'ai eu un rapport avec les vidéos.

-Ok, comme si il me dit par exemple : Qui t'as donné les vidéos. Je répond que ces moi qui est fouiller dans sa chambre et les as trouvées…

- Exactement.

- Marcher conclus?

- Marcher conclu…

* * *

**encore une fois tous pour aujourd'hui.**

**Tourlou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kawii-chan: Bon comme y neige et que tout est blanc blanc blanc dehors, donc que je peux pas sortir. Je vous poste cet avant dernier chapitre de Improbable, mais vrai. Comme j'ais déjà terminé le derniers je vais peut-être poster le dernier chapitre avant d'aller à mon tournois de volley ball. (Donc si j'ais le temps)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hey! Bakanda je savais pas que t'étais gay.

- QUI T'A DIT ÇA ESPÈCE DE POUSSE DE SOJA!

- De un, je m'appelle ALLEN et de deux, c'est confidentielle. Je voulais aussi te dire que Lavi sait pour les vidéos et que-

- QUOI!

- Ouais c'est même moi qu'il lui ait dit.

- TU VAS MOURIR CRETIN!

C'est comme cela que la pousse de soja se retrouva coursé par un kendoka en colère pendant quelques heures. Pendant sa poursuite folle, le blandinet se planta dans un carreau de céramique et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Essayant de se relever un pied vint s'écraser sur sa tignasse blanche faisant rencontrer sa joue et un carreau de façon plus que brutal. Gémissant de douleur, le blandinet ne s'aperçu aucunement du sabre qui lui transperça une cuisse. Puis quand le kendoka vint pour lui asséner un autre coup Allen lui raconta qu'en fait c'était Lavi qui était le coupable dans toute cette histoire et qu'il voulait juste se venger d'une mauvaise blague qu'il lui avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Frustré plus que jamais contre les deux imbéciles, Yû se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin pour lui régler son compte…

* * *

**Je sais j'ai été vraiment méchante de vous faire patienter aussi lontemps, mais ais-je quand même le droit à quelques reviews? S'il vous plait!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kawii-chan: voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic! Alors je tiens a dire merci a tout ceux et celles qui ont pris 2-3 minutes de leur temps pour reviewer! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lavi était couché dans son lit quand soudain, il entendit un BANG, qui était en fait était la porte qui venait de s'écraser de façon brutal contre le mur.

- J'VAIS TUER ESPÈCE DE BAKA USAGI!

Après avoir menacé le lapin il porta attention à l'occupant de la chambre pour le retrouver à terre en boxer très TRÈS moulant et blanc, oreille pendante tout déconnecté.

- Yuuu. Dit-il d'une petite voie toute endormie qui fit dresser une certaine artit du corps du kendoka que l'on ne nommera pas dans ce chapitre.

- (Bave)

- Yuuu que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite? Dit-il encore de sa voie endormie faisant monter d'un cran l'excitation du japonais.

- (Bave)

Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans la tête du borgne le réveillant du coup.

- Alors mon Yû choupinet aurait-on une requête?

- OUI! Dit-il oubliant complètement la raison de sa venue.

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- SOBAS À SAVEUR DE LAPIN GÉMISSANT!

Bizarrement, on ne pu revoir aucun des deux acteurs de cette scène pendant deux semaines et encore plus mystérieusement chaque personnes passant pour voir si le lapin allait bien repartait avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte tout rouge.

FI-AH OUI, et ceux qui s'inquièteraient du sort d'un certain blandinet, celui-ci était tout simplement partit en vacance, pendant quelques semaines au pays de l'infirmerie avec des infirmières très toucheuses…

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé sur ce, à une prochaine fic et Tourlou!**


End file.
